


I'll be the Damsel to Your Distress

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s05e05 Fallen Idols, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Whoops It's Late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Fallen Idols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be the Damsel to Your Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 5 Fallen Idols

"You got taken down by a girl."

"Shut up."

"Not just  _any_ girl. Paris Hilton."

"Sam..."

"I'm sorry, but that's really funny."

"You got taken down by her too!"

"Yeah, but I'm not the "macho man." Aren't you supposed to be my knight and shining armor?"

"Not anymore."

"But  _Deeeeean-"_

"I swear to god..."

"Won't you save your damsel in distress?"

"You'll be in distress when I'm done with you."

"You would hurt an innocent woman?"

"What a manly women you are."

"I was just born this way."

"Kudos to you for quoting Lady Gaga."

"Thanks. She's my favorite."

"I'm glad you turned out all right, Sammy."

"Am I now worthy of your efforts, Master Winchester?"

"Indeed my blushing bride, indeed."

"Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy."


End file.
